


i've got you, brother

by lmnbrg



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anti hero Dream, Anti-Hero, Because of Reasons, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Don't Have to Know Canon, Enemies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Wilbur Soot, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love ghostbur, Implied Manipulation, Logsted, Minecraft, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, clingy boys, i love smp!tommy, l'manberg, techno is a good older brother, this is getting long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmnbrg/pseuds/lmnbrg
Summary: [ BASED ON MY ASSUMPTIONS ON WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE BEACH EPISODE ON 21/09 ]“We're friends, Tommy.” Dream always says. But is he? Is he really? Tommy doesn't really know what to believe in at this rate, or who to believe in. He doesn't even know if anything he is living is real.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 25
Kudos: 581





	i've got you, brother

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: slight mentions of manipulation. not heavily though!
> 
> LIKE I PUT IN THE TAGS, i wrote this instead of sleeping. please help the angst is taking over my brain. it hurts. it hurts so bad. and also "my assumptions" means Me Being Self Indulgent

Tommy felt as though he has never been so alone in his entire life up until that moment.

What happened? He had invited everyone he wanted to come to the beach with him, and no one except Dream was there. He doesn't understand. 

“Dream, where's everyone?” He asked, a bit of desperation in his voice. “Why are they—why are they not here…”

Dream sighed, faking ‘sadness.’ “Don't you get it, Tommy? They're not coming.”

“… what…?”

“I'm the only one here, Tommy.” Dream smiled behind his mask — definitely not a happy one. Just so manipulating. “I'm your friend, I care about you.”

“But Tubbo… and Ghostbur! Where's Ghostbur?” Tommy is starting to sweat cold. He was anxious. What did he do wrong? “He's always here with me.”

“He's busy with something more important, I guess.” Dream shrugged.

“More important than me?” Tommy whispered to himself, looking at his shoes and fidgeting with his own torn out shirt. He could already taste salt.

“Oh, Tommy…” Dream then pretended to show disappointment, waltzing over to the desoled kid. “I think you're important, that's why I'm here for you. We're friends, remember?”

Tommy stares at Dream for a second. He's… thinking. Does anything he's saying make any sense? Is Dream really his friend? Is he being genuine, is he trustworthy?

Dream has ruined his life, shattered it to pieces and made his entire existence hard living. He ruined his friendships, he was one of the reasons he's lost a brother, he has tried (and succeeded) to mess with his country. Finally, he's also at fault for Tommy being exiled.

But… he's been nice to him, right? Ever since he got exiled—maybe Dream trying to make up for it.

_“Put the armor in here.”_

_“What? No! I worked hard to get it!”_

_“C'mon. Just put it in there.”_

Or is he?

Tommy doesn't even know what's real and what's not. It all feels like a fever, like a nightmare. He doesn't know what to believe in, who to believe in.

He hopes he is actually dreaming, and that soon, he will wake up to Wilbur calling Fundy ‘little champion’ teasingly, maybe he will also wake up to see Tubbo chasing bees excitedly, to the sound of Technoblade and Philza laughing at Wilbur and Fundy, and to the smell of bread that Niki is baking.

Tommy hopes none of what he's living through is real.

“Tommy?”

His mind finally snapped out of it at his name being called. “Y-Yeah?”

“Do you want to go home?” Dream asks. “I can take you there.”

“Oh… well…”

“Dream.”

And to that, both of their heads did a turn. The voice was certainly familiar to both Tommy and Dream, and also monotone. They were met by a very annoyed-looking Technoblade looking down upon them.

“Techno.” Dream and Tommy say in unison, but Tommy sounds a bit more excited than the green man.

“Tommy, get out for a second.” Technoblade demands as he walks down and walks a few steps closer to them. Tommy seems confused, and that makes Techno frown. “Just leave, alright? Ghostbur is by your tent with Phil, and Tubbo is coming soon.”

Tommy's teary eyes were suddenly shining with joy just at the mention of Tubbo's name — it was like watching a dead flower bloom back to life. 

The kid left without saying anything else, giving Techno a little, almost unnoticeable smile before running to his tent. Ghostbur welcomed him with a (ghost) hug, Tubbo gave him a real one whilst Tommy cried it all out and Phil pat his head.

It'll be okay, right? They came for him. They'll explain why they weren't on time. It'll be alright.

“I know what you've been doing to Tommy, Dream—” Techno said as he watched Tommy leave. “—and I, putting it in a few words, very much despise it.”

Dream snorted. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Don't play fucking dumb on me.” He turned his head. “I know you enjoy playing mind games on people, but Tommy is different. You leave him alone.”

“How is he different?” Dream tilted his head to the side. “What's up about him?”

“You know what's up? You know what's up, Dream?” The man waltzed closer, an angrier tone in his voice now. “Is that you've shattered his life. I'm not listening every time you've messed up because oh, trust me, we'd be a long time here, but you separated Tommy from all of them and you're still making him have to deal with your manipulation. He's a kid, he can't see through it — you know that. But I can. I see what you're doing.”

Dream didn't respond to that one.

“I also know you caused a fire in L'manberg so it would distract Tubbo and the others from Tommy's meetup here, and I can't phantom how much I want to beat you up for that.”

“Then do it.”

Techno stared at the smirking figure in front of him, then grinned himself. “I won't. Don't take me for just some dumb, power-hungry moron like you, because I'm not. All I'm saying is—”

The green man crossed his arms, being pat on the shoulder. “—you're messing with _my_ brother. You keep making him feel like this, and we'll have a ‘talk’.”

“Whatever you say, Techno.”

And just like that, Dream vanishes. _Just the usual, then_ , Technoblade thinks to himself. _Running away when you know you don't have any way to get back at people._

“I miss you, Tommy.”

Tommy takes his eyes away from the night sky to look at Tubbo, who has been staring at his lap for a while. They were sitting at a bench — similar to the one in L'manberg — listening to one of the discs Tommy was gifted.

“All of a sudden—”

“Yeah! Yeah, because—” Tubbo gulped, trying to formulate his thoughts. He sighed. “—things aren't even the same without you, big man. I really, really miss you there. I want you to know that I'm sorry. I was trying to keep a balance between being a good president and a good friend, and I guess… I guess I failed? Haha…” Tubbo chuckled nervously. “I don't really know how to end this.”

“I'm sorry, Tubbo.” Tommy whispered. “I know I fucked up, too. I should've listened to you. Hell—all of us in the cabinet should've. I'm sorry.”

Tubbo smiled, reaching out to give Tommy a hug, which he didn't hesitate to give back. They pat each other's backs before pulling away, and Tommy ruffled his friend's hair playfully.

“Phil! Do you see? Tommy's happy now!” Ghostbur announced excitedly. “I tried so hard to make him happy, and now he's smiling so widely! I'm so glad!”

“Good job, Ghostbur.” Phil chuckled. “I'm also glad we were able to do something for Tommy even though the beach meetup got ‘cancelled.’ He had a good time either way, at least.”

“Yeah.” Techno agreed, yawning. “Getting late.”

“Techno, you're an old man.” Ghostbur said bluntly, making Phil and Ranboo laugh. “What?”

Technoblade furrowed his eyebrow. “You're dead.”

“Yeah! It's fun! I never get old.” The ghost smiled, his father laughing again. “What about Dream, by the way? Why did you need to talk to him?”

“... Just some things. Nothing important.” Techno got up and Philza proceeded to do the same, following behind him. “Take care of Tommy.”

“Always!”

**Author's Note:**

> smp!dream makes me violent


End file.
